Forgotten
by JDT Productions
Summary: Danny runs after revealing to his parents his identity. On the run he meets a character named Cole Mogolov, who suffers from severe amnesia. Can the X-Men help these two? Or will the fear of the unknown be their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

**AN: Good ole one and only warning of I DON'T OWN XMEN EVOLUTION OR DANNY PHANTOM. I DO OWN COLE MOGOLOV. HE IS MINE. NOT YOURS**

**Danny's POV**

My name is Danny Fenton, more popularly known as Danny Phantom. My parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, are ghost hunters and I am half ghost. Ironic, right? When I was fourteen they built a ghost portal that would rip through the dimensional walls and into the ghost zone. It didn't work, so my best friend, Sam Manson, convinced me to go in. My genius parents put the 'on' button in the portal, and I got zapped with ectoplasm and electricity, and the theory is that the ectoplasm bonded with my DNA. Since then I have fought an evil version of my self from an alternate timeline, defeated a giant plant named Undergrowth, and stopped crime in general. My story started two years ago, but it still continues.

I woke up on a Saturday after spending the night planning with Sam and Tuck how I would finally tell my parents that I was Danny Phantom. I got dressed in my usual garb of a t-shirt with a red design on it and my jeans, and walked to the kitchen where my dad was tinkering with the BOOmerang, still trying to figure out why it would fly at me. I saw Jazz, who was in on the plan. I looked at got my parents attention.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to show you"

They looked at me with their expressions saying "Go ahead", so I did.

"I AM Danny Phantom"

and changed into my stronger, faster, better ghost half. My jet black hair turned snow white, my skin tanned, a contrast to my pale white skin, my icy blue eyes turned neon green, my clothes were replaced by a black jumpsuit with my DP logo and had a silvery white belt, gloves, and boots. I floated there for a brief second before my parents pulled Ecto-pistols on me and yelled

"YOU GHOST SCUM ARE NOT MY SON!"

and started to fire away. I turned intangible and flew up to my room and changed back. I threw all of the money I could find, totaling to about $40.31 and packed three changes of clothes and the white trench coat that Sam had Clockwork help her make for me a year ago. I'm gonna miss Amity Park, but I know I will go somewhere better for me. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it

"_Jazz,_

_I am heading out East, probably near New York with all the 'mutant' powers stuff rampant there. Keep Jack and Maddie off of my tail please. I'll try to sneak back to town when I can, but don't count on it. When the media starts wondering where Phantom went, and ghosts go rampant, please team with Tucker and Sam to stop them."_

That was all I could write. I turned into Phantom and turned invisible and flew to Sam's room. She was still asleep, so I grabbed her notepad that she wrote her poems in off of her night stand and wrote;

"_Sam,_

_I finally told my parents this morning. They didn't take it too well. I have to leave town, and I do not know if I will ever see you again. You were my best friend, and I will finally admit to what many have been trying to point out to us. I love you Sam, I really do. Please try to help Jazz fight the ghosts that still come, although many will travel after me. I will have Tucker help yall with that.- Danny Phantom"_

With that, I flew to Tucker's house where I knew he was up. He was with his parents at the breakfast table, like I knew I could never do again. I knocked on the door and he answered it. I shifted to Fenton again and said

"I have to go. They didn't take it too well."

He knew what I meant, and gave me a bro hug. I knew this was the last time I'd ever see Amity. I flew off to the east.

It had been three weeks since I had left. I have been doing simple jobs like dishwashing and moving stuff to get money. I landed in the forests of Northern Michigan and double checked that I had all of my meager gear. Two Fenton Thermoses- check, Wrist-Ray- check, Specter Deflector- check, and the one thing I technically stole from my parents, the blueprints to the Portal-check. I was sitting and resting when my superhuman hearing caught what sounded like a feral wolf or other large predator growling loudly, but it had a strange human resemblance. I heard the sound of metal clanging and bullets being fired, so I went ghost, again, and flew towards the sound of the fight.

I saw six soldiers surround a kid, not much older than myself, he was expertly dodging bullets and slicing through the guns barrels. He then continued to stab the soldiers, effectively killing them. The whole fight took minutes. I watched the metal claws retract into his hand. That was shocking. I landed from floating above the fight and in front of the kid. The claws came back out with a metallic sound. I put my hands up,

"Easy there, buddy. I don't want to hurt you."

"Good. Neither do I," he replied with a southern accent.

"Where ya heading?"

I asked trying to see if he was heading the same way. I looked closer at the kid, and he was about my height of 5'11 and was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans with black tennis shoes. On his right hand was what looked like a black glove but closer inspection would show it was a football glove.

"I'm headin out east to find a man named Logan Howlett, he lives in Bayville, New York. He has powers identical to mine, actually I have his powers. He's older, by a couple hundred years."

I looked at him shocked but didn't show it.

"Cool, I'm heading the same way. Wanna travel to gether?"

"Sure. I need some company every now and then, but if you get in my way or slow me down, I will either leave you or kill you if need be" he said with venom in his voice.

I extended my hand;

"Danny"

"Cole"

I showed Cole back to the cave where I was staying the night. I floated at his walking speed, a little faster. We slept that night and found a train to Bayville, that way it would be easier on both of us. We both look and smell as if we've been living on our own. We got to the train station and Cole said

"Dude. I have no money."

"Neither do I, but watch this."

I glanced around and saw that no one was there, so I went invisible and intangible and overshadowed the cashier. I hit the button for two luxury cabins since it was a three day train trip. This way we could shower and clean up.

Cole grabbed the tickets and I exited the cashier's body. I hate doing it, but its for the best. On the train, Cole and I just did small talk. Apparently the guy has amnesia and cant remember much about his personal life. All he really knew was that his name is Cole Mogolov, that he played football at his high school, that he is sixteen, like me, and that he must find Logan Howlett.

I felt bad for him but was happy we were off the crowded train in Bayville, New York.

**At the Xavier Institute**

The professor called me, Logan, Rogue, Jean, and Scott to his office. He said that there were two high level mutants just arriving in Bayville. He pulled up a picture of the two, a teen with black hair that was long and covering one of his eyes, and then it… it was him. I thought he was dead. I have been worried about him ever since… Ever since HYDRA got a hold of him again…

I was lost in thought and followed the group out of the office to the X-Van.

**Logan's POV**

Laura is sure acting strange. For once I see emotion in her eyes. This is different from her normal mood…

**Laura's POV**

I knew how to track the two and I knew Cole's scent, so it didn't take long, plus they are two teenage boys so go to food to find them. I let Scott do the talking. He got the two's attention and just as quickly as we arrived we left. The two boys were in the van with us. I would glance at Cole but he would show no emotion. He was always more emotional than me, but even a rock has more feelings than I do, or did.

Once in the Mansion I told Scott that I would lead Danny and Cole to the Professor. I glanced at my had to the ring on my finger. I just felt sad and unwanted but pushed my feelings aside for now. I led them to the office and stayed inside before the Professor told me to leave and change out of my uniform.

On my way up the stairs, Logan stopped me. "Hey, kid, whats up with you and the new kid? You kept staring at him like you were expecting him to say something." I just ignored him and went to my room with a heavy heart…

I sat in my room and did something that Laura Kinney does not do. I cried.

**Danny's POV**

Professor X explained that we could live here and learn to control our powers and save others, so I was in. Cole agreed. We would be enrolled in Bayville High and attend school like a normal kid would. Then the one known as Logan came in, and with his gruff voice said "What's up Chuck?"

"Take these two down to the Danger Room and test their abilities."

Logan nodded and Cole and I followed. I shifted to Phantom once in the room and to Logan's visible surprise, Cole released his metal Claws. A green light flashed and a large metal tentacle came to grab me, but I turned intangible and Cole slashed it into pieces. One was about to grab him, but I froze it and he shattered it. We kept double teaming any physical trap or weapon, I would turn invisible and take out the guns. Once a laser shooting robot got to close and grabbed me in a choker hold. I did something new, I shot an ecto blast out of my eyes and killed it. Then all the machines whirred to a stop and Cole and I were panting from having to jump from offense to defense and so on and so forth.

Logan showed us to the locker rooms and we showered. I actually showered in Phantom's form for the first time in who knows how long.

**Kitty's POV**

I was out with Jean on the back porch just talking when I realized that I had to go and get my laptop out of my room. I hated sharing a room with Laura. She was so distant, so like, away from it all, so ice cold. I hated it knowing that she could like decapitate me in my sleep if I pissed her off. I walked up to my, err, our door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. Strange, I didn't lock it and Laura never locks it. I yelled through the door "Kurt if your in there again I will have Laura kill you!"

Once final knock and no answer, but I heard a very faint noise coming from my room so I just phased my hand through the door and opened it. I walked in and saw what I thought I would never see. I saw Ms. Badass herself crying. And her eyes were red and puffy so I knew she's been crying for a while. I have never seen her show any emotion other than anger, so this was like a shock.

I shut the door and walked over to her bed and sat next to her. I put my arm around her trying to comfort her, but from what I didn't know. I just felt bad for her and worried for who ever made her cry for they are like dead meat. She finally muttered "He forgot about me…" and kept on sobbing.

I finally cupped her chin, forcing her to look at me, "Who?" was the simple question I had to ask.

"Cole"

"Who's that?"

"Go downstairs and find out." She sniveled out.

Just then, as if on cue, Professor X called out "All student to the front of the Mansion."

Once all of us were there minus a crying X23, Xavier said "Let me introduce to you our newest students, Cole Mogolov and Danny Fenton."

Cole had brown hair, similar to Laura's yet different, a black hoodie, black jeans, black tennis shoes, and what looked like a single black glove on his right hand. His eyes were the same shade of brown as Laura's and Logan's. The boy named Danny seemed to be his opposite but they gave the air around them a feeling as if they were like, friends. Danny had ice blue eyes, long black hair that covered one eye, a white t-shirt with a red pattern on it, blue jeans, red and white tennis shoes and a backpack. Once all the introductions were done, Bobby asked

"What powers do yall have?"

Xavier spoke up "You may better know Mr. Fenton as his alter-ego, Danny Phantom," Danny cut him off,

"It's just Phantom now"

"You will call Cole by his name of Wolf or Cole."

So this was Cole, and I cant believe that the Danny Phantom has joined the X-Men! But seriously, Cole looks lost and Danny looks like he's in a strange environment but is coping well. Scott called the two up and led them to their new room.

I walked back to my room to talk with Laura…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Kitty's POV**

I walked in and like, tried to calm Laura down. She eventually reverted to her old self and threatened me to leave, so I, like totally did. I soon found Rogue who was sitting at the table lost in her thoughts. I looked to her and said "Whatcha think bout the new boys?"

"Ah guess they're ok. Ah mean ah aint know 'em that well, so ya know, ah can't make a justified decision."

"I totally agree with you on that" I half lied to her. I kinda have like a grudge against Cole, mainly for making Ms. Badass cry.

I know I don't really get along with her, but seeing her cry, it like totally hurt me, and I just can't stand that. I just miss the different and somewhat emotionless Laura. I really do miss that part of her, and she is still sad and it is like totally noticeable. I guess I totally zoned out cuz Rogue started sayin "Kitty, are ya ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"No you aint. Kitty, ah know ya well 'nough to know when ya not ok! Kitty, ah know me and ya might not exactly get along perfectly but ah do care 'bout ya. Ya are my friend, right?"

Wow, I never have never seen that side of Rogue, and I'm happy that she shows me this side, and like that she actually cares about me, ya know as like a person.

"It's nothing, Rogue. Like thanks for thinking bout me, but its like nothing you need to be worried bout. Thank ya"

I got up and left her, I am seeing different sides of everyone lately, next I'll see a loving Wolverine…

**Danny's POV**

The Professor had told Scott that Cole and I were to share a room. I had noticed that of all the people that went to meet us, the brunette girl hadn't come back down. I wonder what's up with that. Maybe Cole might know, or Scott.

I unpacked my meager things and walked outside, more like phased through my door, to see the girl named Kitty. She's a sweet girl, really modern, into anything girly, such as those British morons One Direction. "Umm, hey Danny, have you seen Cole?" she said. Speaking of Cole, I haven't seen the guy since we arrived. "Uh, no I haven't, not since Scott showed us our room. "

She replied with a simple "oh" and walked away. I need to find the one that the Professor introduced me to as Beast, who apparently was a science, or more specifically a chemistry teacher, so I need to talk to him about the possibility of another portal.

I finally tracked him down to the lab which was left of the Danger Room. I walked by and heard the same sound that Cole made when he slashed through metal with his claws. I looked in the window as I passed and noticed that it wasn't Logan, who I knew had the exact same skills, but it was the girl, who I learned name is Laura, who has two claws on her hands, and one on each foot. She was going at the machines, not getting shot, or injured in any other way. She was really good at it, as if she has always done it.

I guess I got caught staring because she walked out and grabbed me by the shirt and put her claws dangerously close to my neck "Leave me alone and stay out of my way!" was the only thing that she said to me. She let me go, but I knew something was wrong with her. Her eyes were red and puffy, a tell-tale sign of crying. I know all this thanks to Jazz. She made me learn some basic body reading things for my enemies and when I do have to do some undercover work with the cops.

I kept walking to find the blue beast named Beast. He was just exiting the lab. He looked at me, "ah, Danny! The Professor told me to expect you. I thought you weren't gonna show! Come on in!"

I followed him in and pulled out the blueprints to the Portal. He was astonished that I had the knowledge of the portal and of how it even works. I explained that this is how my powers originated. It was painful how I had to tell him how it all happened. He was intrigued on the science between how I exist. I shifted into Phantom and explained to Beast, or Hank as he asked me to call him, how that any clothes I wear will shift colors. I told him to hold on for a second as I phased up and through to my room to grab my trench coat and flew down. I asked him if he knew if I needed a new uniform to match the rest of the X-Men's. He said I did. I left him the blueprints and a side not that said "put on switch on outside or computerized."

I phased up to the door that leads into the Professor's office and knocked. He told me to come in, with his mind of course.

"I need to design a uniform and after looking at the ones you have, and how my powers will invert any color I have, I need to design my own. I can't draw it, but it is in my head. Can you view it from there?"

"Of course, I can, but if I see any other memories, you will not mind?"

"That's fine"

He told me to come over closer to him and he put his hand on my forehead. It felt weird.

He pulled his hand away and said "Of course. I don't mind"

I gave him my thanks and walked down stairs to start sowing it. It took me about three hours. It looked identical to the regular X-Men uniforms except it was white, I kept the black gloves. The belt was black with my DP logo instead of the X-Men with white surrounding the black DP. I put it on and it fit. It changed into the look I wanted. My trench coat turned black, my suit turned black and the belt did as well. It looked like a beefier and more fitted version of my old suit, but better.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was 12 o'clock. I went up stairs to my room to find Cole showered and asleep. He was such a heavy sleeper, I didn't have to worry bout him.

**Cole's POV**

After I was shown my room, I went to find Logan Howlett. I need to know if he can help me out. I need to know more about who I am… who I was. I know my name and basic info. But I don't know how I got these powers. I don't know how old I am, I don't know what I did before I woke up in that godforsaken lab with random papers regarding an X24. Who the hell is X24? I just want to know.

I found him working on his motorcycle, which I think is bad ass. I walked up behind him and he said "Hey bub, whatcha want?"

"I want to know more about what I know. Mainly because I just have no clue what the hell I am. Or was. Whatever."

"What they hell are you talking about, bub?"

"Ok, let me start at the beginning. About half a year ago I woke up in a lab in Canada, the place was busted and abandoned. I don't remember how I got there or what I was doing in there, there were papers all over; all of them referenced Weapon X, and a Logan Howlett, better known as The Wolverine. All of them compared X23 and X24 to you. I finally found a picture of X24. Which was or is me. I could never figure out anything more than X23's role of a high price, well oiled assassin. They always compared me to her. Why is that?"

"Kid… I know somewhat what you went through. Laura and I both have our demons in our past… I think you should just sit and think about it. I know that you've tracked me down. You should probably talk to the professor, it sounds more up his ally with the mental stuff, bub."

I walked to the Professor's and was about to knock on the door and then decided not to. I need to think about this more than I need to talk to the Professor, but I bet that he already knows that I need to talk to him. I walked out of the front door, where I brushed past the girl named Rogue. I think that she hates me, but she seems like that to everyone, I don't blame her. When your one of us, you kinda have to keep wary of who you be friends with and trust. I have just joined this group, and I feel welcomed, but still an outsider.

I walked out to the woods surrounding the Institute. I went to what was close enough to my comfort zone, which was being in the woods. I ran and climbed into a tree, waiting for an unsuspecting squirrel or even better a deer. I waited in a tree and saw it. It was a ten point deer. Hell yeah! I jumped down, onto the deer's back, drew my claws and decapitated it to ease the pain of a 210lb teen landing on its back from a twenty foot drop. I started a fire and sliced up the meat and started to roast it. It smelled so good; it put my mind to rest. I cooked and ate over half of it. I hadn't really eaten anything since I arrived, so I was starving.

I was waitin for nightfall to come, before I headed in, but instead, Logan came with the girl, Laura. They both were sniffing, I guess she has similar abilities? Anyways Logan came down, "hey bub, whatcha cookin?"

"Not much, just a deer I caught"

"Nice, bub. I was talking to Chuck, and he thinks that he could try to restore your memory, similarly he did for me, bub. I had a chip in my head."

"Really? Who did it?"

"I can't say now. You might find out their names later."

"Oh" was all I could respond.

"Hey kid, can we have some of that venison?"

"Uh, sure… Laura, you want some?" I said as I grabbed three pieces off of the fire and offered them to the two who were just like me.

If it wasn't for my animalistic hearing, I wouldn't have heard it, but Laura muttered

"Thank You."

That was more than I have ever heard her say, I knew she was always well composed, but she seemed completely off. I looked at her again and could barely recognize her. I know her from somewhere, somehow. I still can't remember where.

It bugged me, but then I heard the Professor's voice "Logan, Laura, and Cole. Come to my Office, I believe we all have something to discuss."

"Come on you two. Chuck wants to talk."

I heard a low growl that was barely audible, but Logan caught it, and replied "Come on kid, we both know he means well."

Laura just scowled at him as if saying "I hate you", they act almost as if they were father and daughter, really close, yet distant father and daughter. I quickly dashed back and used my claws as skewers to bring the rest of my venison up. I am not wasting a kill. Logan noticed me and didn't stop but let out a low chuckle.

Logan and Laura walked into the Professor's office and I dropped my nice fresh venison in the fridge and joined the Professor. I walked in to see Laura sitting and Logan leaning against a wall. I sat in the open chair, and glanced at my watch. It was already 7 PM, and man am I exhausted. Anyways, I sat down and the Professor started,

"Cole, I understand that you have lost your memory. I could possibly help with that. I've helped Logan and Laura with it."

"Well, I think I have questions for you all in general. I want to know the connections between Logan, X23, and X24."

I noticed Laura perked up at the mention of X23. Then the Professor spoke up,

"Laura, would you like to tell him?" she just stayed silent so he continued,

"Laura was created to be a perfect assassin, codenamed X23. They used Logan's DNA fragments to replicate his powers. I have not heard of X24. Supposedly HYDRA, the group who tried this, disbanded the project after Laura's high rate of success. Laura, do you know of X24."

"Yes." She responded. Her voice sounded so familiar, but then I caught something under her breath, so soft I doubt even Logan heard her "I know him too well…"

"Professor, when I woke up from whatever it was, I read a file on X24. With the file was a picture. I am X24. I was created to be the perfect clone of Logan, but after they turned my claws to adamantium they left. I don't know why or how, but that was all I got from the file besides the past that I gave you."

Logan just looked stunned. He thought that I was naturally given the powers and then got the adamantium, but no.

"Professor, I have been traveling and well, hunting and thinking trying to figure this out, and I'm not ready to do all of this just yet. I want time to cope with what's going on now."

"That's understandable, Cole. Remind Daniel that he has school on Monday, and that if we need to buy clothes, we must do so tomorrow. Tell him to ask Kitty, and the same of course goes for you."

"Thank you, all."

I walked out, grabbed two strips of venison, disgusting Kitty on the way up, and took a shower and went to sleep.

**Back in the Professor's office, Laura POV**

"Laura, I know you know Cole from some where else, what are you not telling me?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, kid, what do you know about Cole?"

"It was two years ago we met. It was an accident that we met, entirely. He helped me fight the training and the rest of the tortures that HYDRA put me through. We fled, we were on the run for a little over a year and a half. He taught me things that I never knew, I… we… we… we fell in love. About two weeks before he was taken, we were near the Canadian border with Montana. He proposed to me… I said yes."

I heard Logan's claws extend and him snarl. Professor Xavier did a mental spit-take. They knew me for especially being heartless. Logan was more shocked than the Professor.

"What… do… you… mean… you… are… ENGAGED!?"

"Uhh. Yeah. I never told you because I thought he was dead."

"Laura, would you like the others to know, or would you like for Cole to regain his memory of your shared past?"

"Wait for him professor. I don't want to risk it. He might not remember me, but he is the person I fell in love with. He still hasn't changed. This doesn't leave the room. Logan bring it up and I will finish my original job."

I got up and walked upstairs to bed where I found Kitty waiting.

"Laura, like what's up?"

"nothing," I responded.

"How was your day with your man?"

I felt the annoying surge of emotions flood back, I mean I know that he's back and he still has his personality, and he's still alive. I do love him, but he's not him.

I started to cry… again. I hate this, being so weak.

I finally started getting out the message, "He's still the same, but he's still got his personality… but… He's not my Cole…"

Before Kitty even got off of her bed, I growled and she stayed put. I stopped crying and turned off the light and went to bed.

**Danny POV, Sunday Morning**

I woke up and showered, and walked down to find everyone, minus Cole, who was still in bed. I walked and grabbed a plate, sat down and got some fresh pancakes and bacon. The whole school was here, minus Cole. Kitty then looked at me and said "So, Danny, do you like, need some new clothes and stuff? You like totally have school tomorrow."

"Kitty, what are you talking about?"

"The professor told Cole to tell you to tell me, Rogue, Laura, or Jean if you need clothes. So do you?"

"Well, yeah, only one pair of clothes survived almost a month and a half on the road. Yeah, I need some, and so does Cole. He's only got one set of clothes."

"What do I need now?" said Cole as he walked in for breakfast.

"The girls are going to take us to get new clothes, considering we don't really have any."

"What about your super cool white trench coat?"

"You'll find it later." I said with a smirk

"Whatever dude."

There wasn't much talking during breakfast, just eating. Then Rogue spoke up,

"So, where are yall from?"

"I'm from Amity Park, Oregon, as you know. Cole, where are you from, I still don't know, we never really talked about it."

"Danny, we've been over this. I don't know. I don't remember dude. Just DROP IT"

I have never heard him raise his voice, except that one time we had a run in with the Guys in White, but never mind that. It startled everyone at the table, except for Laura. Its as if she knows him but before he lost his memory, no one except for Logan picked it up. I guess it's a normal reaction for her.

I was about to walk down to the lab when I got a mental call from Professor Xavier saying "Come to my office, I wish to speak with you."

I quickly ran, or flew, I should say, into the lab, where I knew Hank would be waiting on me. I wrote a note saying:

"_Hank, I need Project Hole done the on April 19__th__, I need it ready for a special date on April 20__th__. I cannot stay and discuss it with you, but I do need your help with it, I cant build a portal in three months alone. I should be back before dinner tonight and we can discuss it when I return._

_Danny"_

I phased into the Professor's office, and sat down.

"Danny, I am aware that you are technically not considering yourself a mutant, and I want to know why, if that is not a problem."

"It certainly is not a problem, but I do not wish for the others, especially Kitty and Kurt to learn of my origins, I fear they will not be able to handle it."

"I understand. Please go on"

"Two years ago, when I was fourteen, Jack and Maddie Fenton built the Portal, the same blueprints Hank and I are modifying so that this accident never happens. When they plugged the Portal in, they expected it to work immediately, and it didn't. My old friends, Sam and Tucker, they asked me to go in and see what it was. I almost tripped on the wiring, and so I put my hand on the wall. Apparently the genius Jack Fenton put the on switch on the inside, and I… I hit it. Last year, I talked with my good friend, a friend named Clockwork, the ghost of time. He explained to me, that the ectoplasm ripping open into the portal not only killed me, but saved me. Ectoplasm is the matter and the blood of ghosts, so it is a force of life, just life after death. It not only killed me, but saved me. It bonded with my DNA, so if you took my blood, you would find flecks of ectoplasm in it. Anyways, I was fried and spit out of the portal, and I woke up in my ghost form, or better known as Danny Phantom.

I had little to no control over my powers when I first got them, going invisible, phasing through things, shooting accidental ectoblasts. I got control of them all in due time, but I also would gain new powers and other skills along the way. I have defeated many enemies, all to protect the town. But when I finally found the guts to tell Jack and Maddie, they disowned me, saying that no ghost was their son. I fled. Met Cole on the road and now I'm here."

I heard Kitty running down the stairs, saying "Where is Danny?"

"Professor, thank you. I must leave now. Is there anything I need to know while shopping?"

"Yes Danny. You and Cole each have $750 for clothing, and $650 for age appropriate personal items."

"Thank you, Professor, on the behalf of Cole and myself."

"No problem, Danny."

I walked out of the office and found Kitty, Rogue, Cole, Laura, and Jean.

**Rogue's POV**

I can't believe that I was dragged into this. I guess it was an idea to bond us all with Ms. Assassin and the new guys. Not such a bad idea. Danny seems kinda cool, and Cole seems, unlike Laura and Logan, yet just like them. It's weird. Anyways, we got in the X-Van and drove to the mall.

We started with clothes, although it was guys clothes and… wait… I noticed that Danny had nothing but dark colors. Maybe he is more my type than I thought…

Danny grabbed two blue jeans, three black jeans, every t-shirt was black with different designs of different colors. Then I glanced at Cole, who was with Laura and Jean. Kitty hadn't said a word about his lack of color, and that surprises me, like a lot.

Then Cole walked over and grabbed a leather jacket. Danny just grabbed a black hoodie. Once we all paid for it, we decided to run it to the van and come back for whatever the hell the boys want. We passed a music shop and Danny gravitated towards the electric guitars. He looked at a black and white Gibson Les Paul, a black and marroon one, and picked up the black and white one. Cole was just walking around, and then Danny asked the manager if he could plug up an amp. The manager brought out an amp and Danny started to tune the guitar. He looked content, but sad at the same time.

I found Cole was behind me and asked him "Did ya know he could do that?"

"Nah, I didn't."

Danny tuned it and started strumming one of my favorite songs, Holiday by Green Day. Once Danny was done, he asked the manager how much this set up was. He said it was $500 so Danny bought the guitar, the amp, a box of picks, a tuner, a capo and got a case and chord for the guitar free. With Danny success fully broke, we turned to Cole, who decided to go to the Nike store and bought tennis shoes and picked up a new pair of gloves before I stopped him.

"Now, shuga, you need different gloves, leatha gloves, they look betta. Trust me" I told him.

He thought about it and agreed. I took him to the place I buy my gloves and showed him the manager, who would always cut me a good deal. Once we finished that, Cole ditched his old, worn out glove, and took it off, revealing horrible scars and he quickly covered it up before anyone else noticed. I don't blame him. We decided to get lunch and figure out what Cole wants. Once we all got lunch and sat down at a large enough table, we started asking him questions.

"Hey, Cole, like, what was it like on your own for so long?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It was kinda easier than having Casper here with me."

That made Laura laugh, like genuinely laugh. Wait. Laura. Laughing. What kinda voodoo witchdoctor is this guy!

"Well, like, what do you, ya know, like?" Kitty asked

"Uhh. I still don't know, Kitty."

"You gotta know something you like to do, or stuff you like. I highly doubt you forgot everything," piped up Jean.

"Jean, I don't know. Okay?"

"Jean, leave him alone about it." Laura, said, but more like snarled.

There was venom in her voice and I knew it. Something has her all protective of him. Like he's her property. I decided to leave it, and we finished lunch and headed home, Cole pocketing $625. About an hour later we were back in the mansion, and when I got out of the van, me and Danny's heads bumped and I was expecting the flow of energy, memories and personality to come in, and it never came.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked.

"Because Rogue touched you and nothing happened." Replied Kitty.

"Was something supposed to happen?"

"You should be unconscious on the ground and ah should have your powers. But ah don't."

"Just what are you?" Jean asked him. Ok that seemed a little on the rude side.

"He's half ghost. Think about it. Half ghost means half dead." Cole said.

"Wait. So if ah absorb life energy, and he's technically dead, nothing would happen?" I asked, cuz I am royally confused.

"It would seem that way, Rogue." I looked and I saw the Professor and Ororo standing on the porch.

"Let it go, for now, children, and help Danny and Cole get their stuff in their room."

Cole grabbed all of his, and Danny grabbed all of his clothes. I grabbed his guitar, Kitty grabbed the bag of other stuff, and Laura grabbed the amp. Jean pulled the van into the garage.

We brought the stuff up and Danny plugged in his guitar and started to tune it. All the girls and I left him and Cole to unpack their new clothes and stuff. But I didn't leave, I stood outside the door, listening to Danny strum out the progression to "Seven Nation Army" by Jack White. I finally left when he stopped and I heard him walk towards the door. I turned and started walking away, but he said,

"Rogue, I knew you were there. I could feel you."

"Ya… ya did?" I sheepishly asked

"Yeah I heard you breathing."

"You heard me over the guitar?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the attention this story is getting! I'm trying to keep it rated T and stuff, so please comment, follow and favorite. It's so different for me to write with multiple POV's on the same subject, its different. Please review, I value input!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Danny's POV**

I caught Rogue listening to me play, and I didn't mind, back at home, the family hated it when I played, always saying that "It's TOO LOUD". Rogue just kinda stared at me, and I finally broke the silence.

"Well, if you wanna listen to me, or request a song, just come in and sit. Its not like Cole's here, and… yeah. So you wanna?"

"uhh, hell yeah!"

She came in and sat on Cole's made bed. She looked at me and I started to play the chords to "Rolling in the Deep" but not the original, but Go Radio's cover. I started to sing the song, as I played, not missing a note or a pitch.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling like we could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
And you played it to the beat

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling that we could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
But you played it to the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
But you played it, With a beating

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all  
It all  
It all

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it to the beat

You could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand

And you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat

I finished, and looked at Rogue. She blushed and said,

"That was amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, ah do"

"I don't. I'm not that good."

"Don't be so hard on ya self. It's not worth beating yourself up over it, and you were really good. Way better than ah ever would be."

"I doubt you're as bad as me."

"Nah, ah'm worse."

"Let's find out then shall we?"

I started playing "Half-Truism" by The Offspring.

_One is for envy  
And one just for spite  
The cuts in my heart  
They show in your eyes  
Don't make it better  
The twisting knife  
Turns all by itself  
On to someone else_

Your self-liberation  
Will leave this behind  
Beyond slings and arrows  
That rain on our minds  
You'll make it better  
Shake it off  
It never mattered anyway

If we don't make it alive  
Well it's a hell of a good day to die  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

And it's ashes to ashes again  
Should we even try to pretend?  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

The banner you're waving  
Is burning and red  
It's blocking the sunlight  
That shines overhead  
You against the world  
Diamonds and pearls  
Voices inside you churn  
Watch the city burn

Your own liberation  
Will leave them behind  
All the slings and arrows  
That rain on your mind  
Don't make it better  
Break it cause  
It never mattered anyway

If we don't make it alive  
Well it's a hell of a good day to die  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

And it's ashes to ashes again  
Should we even try to pretend?  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

I  
Won't  
Calm  
Down

The banner you're waving  
Is burning and red  
You against the world  
Diamonds and pearls  
It never mattered  
Mattered  
Mattered anyway

If we don't make it alive  
Well it's a hell of a good day to die  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

And it's ashes to ashes again  
Should we even try to pretend?  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

Rogue just slaughtered it, in the great way. She put so much heart, soul, and feeling into it, it had more emotion than it ever had. It sounded like she had an experience similar to the song's feelings. It was in general, mind blowing.

"Rogue…"

"Ah know, it was horrible. Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"No, I was gonna say: That was the best I've ever heard that song sung. My mind is blown. It is amazing, and you can really sing, way better than me."

Then Kitty phased in, ignoring privacy provided by doors.

"Like, what band was that recording from? Is it on like iTunes?"

Rogue blushed and I answered,

"Kitty, that was Rogue and me playing. She can sing, can't she?"

Kitty was flabbergasted.

"Rogue, that… That… that was you?!"

"Uh, yeah… It was me."

With that I started packing up my guitar and amp, shutting it all off. I got up, and Kitty and Rogue just stared at me.

"You guys might wanna get out before Cole gets back. He might just get the wrong impression."

With that little statement, the two girls blushed and got out. I followed suit, phasing down to the lab. Hank was in there, not at all surprised by my sudden and silent arrival.

"Hey Danny"

"Hey Hank. How goes the Portal?"

"Danny, you gave me the project yesterday. It's still in the crawling stage, but I have been able to excavate the required space."

"I can tell, there's a giant hole in the wall."

"You're a genius, Danny!"

"I know."

With that, I grabbed the other blueprint I 'stole' from the Fentons. It was a ghost shield generator. I quickly copied the 'prints onto the computer and started working the modifications for it to be surrounding the lab, custom fitting, and for it to only recognize me and Dani's ecto-signatures. I quickly wired the door's sensors and within two hours was ready to give it a test run. Right before I did, Hank said "Hold on, the Professor needs me in the infirmary. Don't fire it up with out me." So I waited. When he came back he said:

"Danny, what did you just build?"

"Oh, just a ghost shield."

"What's that?"

"A force field that contains ghosts."

"Aren't you forgetting that you're technically a ghost?"

"No. That's why there is a scanner on each side of the door. For me and a friend of mine if she ever shows up. It scans our ecto signatures and will allow us in or out. Now is the time for my test."

Before I put my hand to the scanner, I walked into the open door, only to be stopped. I was in my human form, so it is potent and could hold the Fruit Loop. I put my hand on the scanner, and walked through it as if nothing was there.

I went back through, and proclaimed:

"Ta- Da!"

"Danny, this is partially my fault, but do you know what time it is?"

"No, haven't really thought about it."

"It's nine p.m. You have school tomorrow and we both missed dinner."

"Oh. Well, goodnight Hank. Thank you."

I phased up to the kitchen and made a sandwich. I turned invisible and phased up to the bathroom, for it was unoccupied. I locked it and took a shower. I set my alarm for the morning, and I can already tell that Cole won't get up in time.

**Cole's POV**

Man, I hate not knowing, well, anything. I hate that I had to pocket that money because I just can't remember anything. I hate this. I guess I can start by finding out just what the hell Weapon X was.

I walked back downstairs, somehow managing to avoid everyone, except for Laura. I swear it seems as if she wants to know me, but doesn't want to deal with me. Its so confusing. Anyways, its time to track down Logan, which shouldn't be so hard with my feral instincts and stuff.

It took me about three minutes to find him. He's always either off with Charles or working on his motorcycle. It seems as if he always works on the damn thing.

"Whats up, bub"

"What is Weapon X?

"Something that shouldn't have existed."

"You say this, and yet it gave you even more power, why?"

"You know about it, so why are you asking me?"

"Cuz I know the official stuff from the program, not what really happened."

"You know they made me metal-boned. You know that there were others involved."

"There were more?"

"Yeah, I was one of the last and one of the greatest."

"Who are they?"

"People you don't wanna meet. Trust me bub, they're as dangerous as me, or worse."

"I doubt that."

"Ask Chuck about Deadpool or Sabretooth."

"What did they do to you. I know there was more, or else you'd still work for them."

"They put a chip in my head that erased my memory and would control me at they're will. Ask Kitty about how well that went."

"Ok, so they're evil and make their own version of Super Soldiers, but they were closer to Super Mercenaries?"

"You got it, kid."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure bub."

"Tell Laura to stop following me or at least tell me why she's following me. I know she's here."

"Laura, are you gonna come out and tell him why you keep following him? You know he's just like you. He knows you're there."

"No."

"Fine then, Laura, I will find out myself."

Logan just looked confused as I walked away. Under his breath he muttered "Kids."

I walked up stairs back towards my room where I heard Danny playing his new guitar. I also heard singing, but it wasn't him… it was Rogue. Strange. I knew that Laura was still following me.

"Are you gonna freaking tell me or stalk me?"

"Why won't you remember?"

"Remember what?'

"Me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory…"

She grabbed my shirt and kissed me. I pushed her off.

"What the hell was that?"

She just ran off, I knew she was crying. I could smell it. I decided to try my luck with Charles' theory of using his telepathy to unlock my memories. I walked down and knocked on the door. He told me to come in.

"Can you help me?"

"With what, Cole?"

"Unlocking my memory."

"We can certainly try. Now this will require me to look at your memories and it might not all work at once, it could take weeks, or even years."

"I am aware of that, but its better than nothing."

"Then let us begin"

I walked over to Xavier and he placed his head on my fore head. I felt him probing around in my mind… It was unsettling to say the least. It took about fifteen minutes before I found nothing but black and a little pain. Great. I'm unconscious.

**Laura's POV**

I know I can't follow him into the Prof's office, but I can wait on him. I was sitting there, listening in, when I heard a loud grunt from the Professor and two distinctive crashes. I ran into the room to see Cole unconscious and the Professor against the other wall, a little shook up but unharmed. He told me to bring him down to the infirmary. He told me to get Hank and Logan only. So I did.

I laid Cole on the table and hooked him up to all the right equipment. He was fine, just unconscious. I soon got Storm, the Professor, Logan, and Mr. McCoy in with him. We sat for an hour before he finally woke up. He drew his claws screaming "Where the hell am I?"

"Cole, calm down. You are in the Institute's infirmary." Calmly responded the professor.

"oh." He retracted his claws.

"Then why is she here?"

"Because she knows you better than you do."

"Then she needs to get out."

"No. I won't." I defied.

He stood up drew his claws and grabbed my throat. I was scared. I've never been scared of anyone doing this to me.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" he said as he stabbed my stomach. I felt the all too familiar blackness of unconsciousness creeping up on my mind.

**Logan's POV**

I know I don't have to worry bout Laura. She's a mini-me. I should kill that punk, but then she'd kill me, then herself. That's just how she works. Storm just stared, shocked at what had unfurled. She clearly doesn't know the history that they have, a history that only one remembers.

"Logan, go calm him. Or at least try to."

"I could if I knew why he did that."

"When I was in his mind, I uncovered the first memory that was blocked. He was in a laboratory with Laura. They were fighting a Dr. Zander Rice. Rice had Laura pinned and an adamantium bullet ready for her head, but Cole tackled her out of the way. He took it in his head, and when he woke up, the lab was in ruins, she was gone, and so was his body. He blames her for his memory loss, even though she means a lot more than he realizes at this point. He will regret this later, and I know Laura will forgive him."

"Wait. Rice… why does that name sound so familiar?"

"His father was on the Weapon X project."

"Dale's kid?"

"Procisely."

I walked up to the kid's shared room. The dead one wasn't there. What? He smelled of death. Cole was sitting on his bed, wiping Laura's blood off of his claws.

"Listen bub. I know what you're going through."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, bub."

"You might have the same powers as me, but I am nothing like you."

"Then tell me what's different."

"Me. I'm me. Not you."

"Anyways kid, you know that your accident was not Laura's fault."

"Yes it is. She set me up and got me to take that bullet for her. Its her damn fault."

"Kid, you got it all wrong. I'm not allowed to tell you why though. You have to learn on your own."

He looked down and thought about it.

"Have you ever done anything similar?'

"Yep."

"Did they live?"

"Nope, then again none of 'em were another version of me."

"Will she live?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine. At the most a scar."

With that taken care of, I got out and went to check on her. I passed her on the way up the stairs.

"What's with the bandages?"

"McCoy says I need them just in case."

"Good ole Hank." I chuckled.

I saw the slight tear running down my clone's face. I felt bad for her, she don't deserve this. I wonder where Kitty is, she should be there to comfort her. Then I realized that it was dinner time.

**Kitty's POV**

Dinner was strangely quiet. Cole, Laura, Danny, and all the adults weren't there. I wonder what happened. I looked up and caught a glimpse of Laura walking, more like limping up the stairs. I quickly finished my meal and ran up stairs, much to Evan and Scott's disapproval for I had clean up duty. Oh well, I think that this counts as an emergency.

I ran up stairs and knocked on the door. It was locked and I had no reply, so I phased in. Laura laid on her bed, under her tank top I saw the bandage wrapped around her small frame. She looked totally depressed and broken. I've never seen her like this before.

"Like, what's the problem?"

"He stabbed me!"

She pulled off the bandage to reveal three uniform puncture wounds. That narrows it down.

"Mr. Logan?"

"No. Cole."

"Ouch. Like, sorry honey."

I walked over and hugged her. She hugged back, which is totally un Laura like. We kept chatting about it and soon we fell asleep together.

**Rogue's POV**

It's Monday and the stupid alarm is blaring. I guess it's time to get up. I got out of bed, showered, and got breakfast. I was gonna walk to school alone, but Danny caught up with me and we started talking on the way to school.

"So what's the school like?"

"Ah don't know, like every other school ah guess."

"Oh, ok… How bad are the bullies?"

"Not that bad, just avoid the football team and the Brotherhood, but that's if you hang out with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Besides Scott and Jean, the rest of us are nerds and unpopular. Ah don't wanna see you be an outcast."

"Trust me, I don't care."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna be part of the crowd that hurts others."

"Wow…"

We walked into the school and I walked Danny to the Principal's office and let him be. I don't wanna be near Mystique any longer than I already have to. I walked off to my locker and started talking with Kitty.

I noticed that Laura wasn't with Kitty, and that was strange. She almost always is.

"Where's Laura?"

"You didn't hear?"

"What?"

"Cole stabbed her."

"What!"

"He apparently knew her before he lost his memory and blamed her for it, and reacted like Logan and Laura would."

"Strange."

"Tell me about it, and I have to like share a room with her."

Then the bell rung and Kitty and I went our separate ways.

**Cole's POV**

Why I have to go to some stupid school, I will never know. I already know everything I need to know, so why am I here. Anyways I walked up to the office and stated that I was the other new student from the Institute, I knew Danny was in the office cuz I could smell him. I sat down and waited for Danny to come out. It took what seemed like forever but I knew it was only like ten minutes.

I finally went in and met the principal. Her name was Principal Darkholme. Something seemed off. I could smell it.

"You must be Cole Mogolov. I am Principal Darkholme. Welcome to Bayville High. Do you have any sports interests?"

"Yeah, I play football."

"I will tell Coach immediately. He actually is your history teacher."

"Cool."

"Here's a schedule and the books."

She handed me a pile and sent me out the door, as if anxious to get me out. I could tell she scared. I could smell it.

It turns out that in every class, I had someone from the Institute, at least so far. I've only had three classes Kitty and at least one other person from the Institute is in 'em and next is history with Coach and then lunch. I walked in to the room, we are studying early American history. Too easy.

His name was Coach Smith, head coach of the Bayville Hawks. Rogue and Kitty are in my class, so I sat by them. Class was so boring, I wanted to slice out of it, but I knew I couldn't. I had to be good. It was ok cuz they were next to me, but its still boring.

The bell finally rang and Rogue followed me out, until I stopped and started to talk to Coach Smith.

"Coach, I want to play ball for your team."

"That's great, we're always looking for new players! What position do you play?"

"Wherever you put me Coach, wherever you put me."

"Love that mindset!"

"I gotta go."

"Oh, what's your name?"

I mentally facepalmed.

"Cole. Cole Mogolov."

I walked out to the cafeteria, and instead of sitting with the kids from the Institute, I sat by myself, enjoying the quiet until Jean and Scott came over.

"Hey Cole, why don't you come and sit with us?" she asked.

"Yeah man, it's not like we're gonna attack ya."

"No."

"Well why not then?" she asked, concerned about the anger and negativity. Hell, I'm pretty sure that Scott could tell that."

"Cuz I finally got some relative silence."

"Oh, so you're that type…" he said under his breath as he walked away.

"And just what type is that, Scott?" I asked with a growl.

"You're just like them…"

"Like who, foureyes?"

"Logan and Laura. You're a lone wolf."

"My name is Wolf, dumbass."

He reached for his glasses. Jean came back saying,

"Settle down, you two."

"Tell him to back down, Red." I growled. I really didn't want to be bothered.

"Scott, calm down. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Fine."

"That's better."

"Cole, calm down, or I will go inside that mind and painfully dig up every memory."

"Ooh, I made Little Red mad. Leave me alone."

She sat down and did her little telepath thing.

I passed out, this time without the little explosion that Logan told me about.

All around me was blood, dead bodies, children, women, men. All dead at my hand. I saw their blood on my claws. I had killed them. Why? Why had I killed them?

I woke up in about a minute. The bell had rung and there were only four people left, a short kid that reeked, a really fat guy, a guy that looked about my height and age, and another guy that had snow white hair, similar to Danny's but in a spiky hair cut. Speaking of Danny, where is he?

"Look what we got here, Blob." Said black hair kid.

"Another X-Man?" said the big guy

"Yep." Said the guy with black hair

"Yo, can we take is money?" said short and smelly.

"Sure thing." Said knock off Danny.

I saw a flash of light and my wallet was gone. Good thing I left the money from yesterday in the Mansion.

"Nothin. He's broke."

"Yep, now would you mind telling me who you think you are to steal my wallet?" I asked as I yanked my wallet back.

"That's, Blob" the fat one, "Toad" the smelly one, "Quicksilver", the Danny knock off, and I'm Avalanche, or Lance."

Great. More kids with powers.

"And we're the Brotherhood."

"Go away and I won't kill you."

"Oooh, sooo scared!" said Toad.

I grabbed him by the neck, slightly squeezing.

"Who's scared now?"

"All of us!" they said as they ran.

I looked at Toad and saw that he was turning blue, so I let him go. He hopped away.

I hurried off to my next class. Math. I hate math. Evan was in my class, so it was moderately entertaining. Next was English, with Kurt. Ironically, he was better at it than me. After that was P.E. I had Scott in it. Great. Good thing it was Coach Smith.

I walked into the gym locker room and changed, and I walked out the door, only to be jumped by Scott. He pinned me to the wall and said;

"What did you do to Jean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know! She's freaking unconscious!"

"I said stay out of my mind."

"Summers! Mogolov! Break it up!" Coach yelled. Today was not my greatest day. Hopefully it will get better.

I rode back in the Van with Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Danny, and Storm was driving. I kept getting weird stares from Kurt, and Rogue. I knew that they were somewhat scared and aware of what happened. I don't blame them.

"Storm, where is Jean?" I asked.

"In the infirmary back home."

"Is she up?"

"Yes."

"ok, thanks."

As soon as we got to the school I got out and ran down to where Jean was. Scott got on the defensive, but Jean told him to stand down.

"What did you see?"

"Scott, give us a moment."

He didn't move, then she said

"Please Scott, he didn't hurt me."

He took in what she said and replied, "Fine, but if something happens, I will blast him."

He exited and shut the door.

"I saw, in your eyes, bodies of innocent, everywhere. Men, women and children. I felt your regret, your anger, your knowledge of being betrayed, of feeling used. I'm sorry whoever made you do this must be stopped."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, obviously confused.

"That you had to suffer through that with me."

"It's fine."

"I know you're lying, I can smell it."

"You are just like them."

"Logan, yes…"

"What about Laura?"

Anger consumed me and my claws came out, Scott rushed in.

"Don't mention her name." I snarled and walked off, pushing Scott out of my way.

**One Month Later, Danny's POV**

The first month had been, rather calm actually. All the 'veteran' X-Men were growing restless saying that there was lack of action. I wasn't complaining, there were no ghosts, at all. I still carried a Thermos with me everywhere. It wasn't until February that action finally picked up.

We were sitting in the gym, listening to our new principal, Principal Kelly, give a pep talk about Jean's soccer team. You see, Darkholme said that she had some family matters to tend to and abruptly resigned. I mentally raised a red flag, but let it go. I was sitting with Kurt, Cole, Rogue, and Evan. I looked down and saw Lance Alvers, or Avalanche, talking with Kitty. I heard him say "Watch this!"

He started a small earthquake, but instead of just shaking everyone up, it broke the scoreboards above the principal's head off. I didn't have time to check if anyone saw, but I blasted it with an ectoblast to keep it from hitting him. It knocked it behind him and Principal Kelly just said,

"Since when is Bayville on a fault line!"

The student body went on cheering and laughing. It was just hectic. The pep rally ended the day, so I decided to fly home. I love my new uniform with the coat. I feel like a badass. I got home and immediately phased down to the lab, backpack and all. I quickly got in to find a nearly complete Ghost Portal.

"How close are we to getting it done, Hank?"

"I do believe that we'll be done by the beginning of March, or at the latest, March 19th, a month ahead of schedule."

"That's great!"

"But I can't understand how you calibrate the Ecto Filter."

"Here, let me show you."

I grabbed the tools and decided to do a last minute design change. It would still filter the ectoplasm, but it would recycle and cleanse itself, therefore never needing to be changed and it wouldn't be explosive. I was happy.

I gave my thanks to Hank and left for the Danger Room. I was teamed with Shadowcat, Wolf, and Jean. It was Capture the Flag. I was against Cyclops, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Laura, and Spyke.

Lasers popped out of the wall, shooting at us all. I turned intangible, as did Kitty, and we made a break for it, only to be blocked by Spyke. Shadowcat phased through him, and I just hate doing that so I let her do it. He freaked as she ran away, flag in tow. He chased her, only to be intercepted by Cole.

Cole slashed almost all of the spikes, but three. They got Shadowcat in the back, imbedding themselves in her flesh. I was worried, and flew top speed. Cole yelled "STOP PROGRAM!"

He then yelled "Spyke! Are your spikes barb-tipped!?"

"uhh…. No!"

"Good." He muttered.

I was about to get behind him and phase them out, then he said "Don't. Her body would then phase completely through the floor. She's unconscious and we can't have that happen."

He then grabbed his hand on the spike, and thought, his training kicking in, he yanked the three spikes out of her back. He then ran with her in his arms to the infirmary, where Storm had already prepped for Hank and Logan to do what they need to do.

One thing that I have noticed, Kitty and Cole have been flirty, and Laura's been jealous, for whatever reason. Kitty and Cole have also been hanging out a lot lately, doing homework together and just hanging out in general. Similar to how me and Sam were.

While Hank and Logan worked on Kitty, Cole just stayed outside waiting on them to say when he could come in and talk to her. I would come down occasionally and check on her. Cole would talk to me and I could sense his aura was worried and a little saddened.

I phased upstairs, it was like ten o'clock and I do have school the next day. As I was walking to the bathroom, I saw Laura go down the stairs. This cannot be good, and I know that the only two that can hold them back are in the room with Kitty. I quickly flew to Jean's door and knocked.

"What is it?" she whined

"I just saw Laura go downstairs and I know that Cole is still down there. I can hold back Cole, but not Laura. I might need help."

"Fine."

I phased downstairs, but stayed invisible, which while intangible I knew that I lost my scent.

I heard them arguing.

"What the hell are you doing down here, Copy?!" he said with venom in his voice.

"Checking on the one person who tried to befriend me. Or can I not do that?"

"Just go away. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"I'm her friend I can be here without your permission."

"Stupid failed copy." He muttered.

Laura jumped him, but stopped mid-air. Thank you Jean! I grabbed Cole and turned him intangible. Just then, Logan and Hank walk out, and say "She's up" before realizing what's happening.

Logan snarled "You two, stop it! If you want to go see her, you may go in one at a time."

Cole got in the door first, and Logan told me and Jean to go to bed. I went up and showered and went to bed.

**Cole's POV**

I walked in and saw Kitty's eyes open. I was so relieved.

"How are you?"

"It hurts a little, but nothing serious."

"Kitty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you're better, wanna go catch a movie or something? Ya know, just the two of us?"

"Umm…" she paused I got worried. I've been thinking about this for over two weeks.

"Sure." She finally said.

I smiled, and she faintly smiled back.

"Rest up, Kitty. Laura's about to come in."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

I left and went up stairs to shower. Instead of an asleep Phantom, I found Danny sitting with his guitar and his headphones plugged into the amp. He kept playing before looking up, while still playing and asked "How did it go?"

"We're going to see a movie sometime when she's better."

"Cool."

With that, he unhooked his headphones. I noticed he'd been playing the same song over, so I asked. He smiled and said, "Listen"

He turned the amp down low, and played that old wedding song, I just gave him a punch on the shoulder and we went to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up to Danny's stupid alarm. I got up and dressed, went down to breakfast to see Kitty waiting there, ready for school.

"So, are you coming today?"

"Yeah, as long as I, like, don't do any physical stuff."

"Cool"

Since we were the only two around, well Logan was close, but I doubt in earshot.

"Do we wanna tell them, or let them figure us out?"

"Figure it out, it's way more fun to do that."

"Sweet"

Then the rest of the group came down, as did Logan.

"How ya feeling, Half-Pint?"

"Better. Thanks, Mr. Logan."

Then I spoke up,

"Hey Logan, can I borrow your motorcycle for the day?"

"Sure bub, just don't scratch it and bring her home after school"

"Thanks, Logan"

I walked over to Kitty and whispered in her ear "Hurry up and meet me in the garage"

I grabbed my pack and hooked it in the saddlebags. I only had to wait for five minutes before Kitty came in. She handed me her bag and I stored it on the saddlebags. I handed her the only extra helmet and she hopped on and she wrapped her arms around me. I started her up and roared out of the garage.

Soon we were at school. I parked the bike and helped her off, carrying both of our bags. She tried to argue with me how she could do it, but I argued sayin "You can't use ur backpack on ur back, silly."

I won. Obviously. We were walking side by side, when I felt her small hand grab mine. I don't know how far I've ever gone with a girl, so I'm at square one. I walked with Kitty back to her locker, where Laura was.

"Kitty Pryde… I thought I could trust you!"

"It… it wasn't my fault!"

**AN: That's a wrap! Chapter three is up! Please give me reviews, follows, and favorites, its very much appreciated- JDT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Kitty's POV**

I was confronted by Laura. I shoulda seen this predicament coming. Luckily I have a cover story that should deceive her, for now, at least. I pulled us out of what I think should be Cole's range of hearing, I double checked with Laura.

"Before you attempt to slice at the girl who can turn intangible, just hear me out. Please Laura."

"Fine." She snarled.

"A: he asked me first, and I couldn't say no. He was so sweet about it, maybe that's why you love him. B: He's totally cute! (Insert snarl from Laura) C: Maybe being with a girl will help kick start his memory and he'll be all yours again, if he chooses."

I watched her think about it, gears turning.

"If this doesn't work out, I won't return to your bedroom."

"Deal"

He walked me to our first period science class. It was sooo boring.

School went by relatively fast. Lunch, actually, nothing happened. Like, nothing really happened until Saturday. My back felt a lot better. Cole is really sweet. He's like totally perfect, he couldn't do a thing to hurt any of the other girls, minus Laura, who he seems to hate now. I'd ask but I'm afraid… He stabbed her…

Finally Saturday night came, and we both had mutually agreed on casual. He knocked on my door, wearing his leather jacket, unzipped, his red t-shirt, blue jeans, and his black tennis shoes. I was wearing a pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my white tennis shoes. He took me by the hand and led me to the garage. I thought we would like, be in Mr. Logan's bike, but no. He led me to the passenger side of Scott's car and opened it up for me. Once I was seated, he came around and got in. I was thankful that it had the top up, cuz its like freezing. It is upstate New York in early March.

We hurried into the theater, watching Monsters University. You can't knock PIXAR! We were walking to the car and he noticed me like shivering, so he took off his leather jacket and put it on me. He is so totally adorable!

We got in Scott's car and he started the engine. We waited for the heater to work, so I said,

"Cole,"

"Yeah Kitty?"

"Come here?"

He leaned in closer and I kissed him. He kissed back. I broke the kiss and he was like, totally blushing!

"I usually don't do that on the first date, but I think that you're like the exception."

"I'm that good, huh?"

"Yep." I couldn't hold the straight face and like busted out laughing.

He drove us to the mansion, and like stopped in the garage, but didn't like, get out yet. I knew it could turn badly, but I feel safe while with him. He like has that personality. This time he leaned in and kissed, and I like, totally kissed back. Then I saw the door open and the light flood in. It was Scott, muttering something along the lines of "Is he back with my car yet?"

I broke the kiss and I saw Scott walk towards the driver door. He opened it and like yanked Cole out of the car. I my heart was like beating a mile a minute. He grabbed Cole by his shirt and said "If you so much as laid a finger on her, I will blast your head off!"

"Scott! Calm down! He like didn't do anything!" I desperately tried to get into his thick skull.

Great. Now like, Cole got his claws out.

"Cole, put 'em up." I calmly told him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

Scott put him down, but Cole growled. I like that. It's different. Cole walked around and opened the door and offered his hand, which I gladly accepted and he like helped me out of the car. Once we were in the mansion, and Scott was still tailing us, Cole walked me to my room, and I like haven't let go of his hand yet.

He stopped in front of the door, gave me a hug and I kissed him, just to make Scott mad. He was like another parent, but I kinda like that. He's caring, but Cole is just… I dunno, better? Cole bid me a goodnight, and walked towards his room.

I saw Laura sitting on her bed. I was about to walk over to her and talk, but then I heard a loud _CRASH!_ Come from the hall. I phased through the door to see Scott punching Cole. Cole just blocked, and his claws weren't even out! He was restraining himself! Laura came out soon after, with her claws ready.

Scott then did what I like, didn't see coming, he lowered his glasses, but in the like, right time, Cole extended his claws, and like, blocked it with his claws. I saw them turning bright red, but then I tackled Scott, who closed his eyes. Then Jean came out. Great.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

She saw Scott on the ground and me getting off of him, a broken table and vase, and Cole with glowing red claws. Great.

I got up and handed Scott his glasses.

"Scott attacked Cole. Cole never fought back. He only blocked."

"Why did he attack him then?"

"Scott caught me and Cole, like kissing in the garage."

Shit. I like forgot that like, Laura was behind me. I'm doomed. I turned intangible at the right time as a claw went through my back. Jean levitated her away and then Danny came up the stairs. He saw Cole's still red-hot claws and used his ice powers to cool them down. He retracted them and then Logan came up.

"Sheesh. What happened."

"Scott attacked Cole."

"You two. Danger Room. Now" he snarled.

Of course I was like gonna watch. This will be a good fight.

**Danny's POV**

Today had been a relatively calm day. Who am I kidding, today was hectic. Let's start from the beginning. I went to the Danger Room with Kurt to practice teleporting. I finally got good enough where Kurt and I would race places. I was happy, but we have only tested speed not range, ok well I can get from the Mansion to school. That's over a mile. I wanted to try something crazy.

"Kurt, if I'm not back by the time that Cole leaves with Kitty, use my tracker."

I didn't tell him what I was doing, but I did tell him that I'd be gone for a while. I decided to go back to Amity. There's something there that I need. And I just miss Sam and Tucker. I focused all my power on Amity, and felt the feeling of my entity being relocated.

I opened my eyes, and I was at the "Welcome To Amity Park" sign! I did it! I turned invisible and flew into town. Once near school I turned back to Fenton and started to walk towards Tucker's house. I knocked on the door and he answered

"Dude! Where have you been?"

"Upstate New York."

"Cool. What do you do?"

"I'll tell you when we get Sam. I need her help."

Tucker called her and we met at our old haunt, Nasty Burger.

She walked in and saw me and ran to me,

"DANNY!"

I hugged her back and she sat down next to me.

"How'd you get here?" she asked

"I teleported." I said, nonchalantly

Tucker spit out his drink.

"I got better powers, I can duplicate now and teleport."

"Cool." Was all I got from Sam.

"Sam, remember our last 'project' before I left?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever finish it for me?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda need it."

"Sure thing Danny."

"What are you talking about?" Tucker finally asked.

"You'll see" replied Sam.

She covered for my food, mainly because I'm broke. She took me to our 'secret' workshop in an older part of town. It was inconspicuous and Tucker looked scared, mainly because this place had no cell reception or wifi, so it's a dead zone. He wasn't so happy about it. Sam walked up to the garage and opened it, since she was the only one with a key.

She had finished her since I left, and the paint was fresh. She was a ghostly green color with classic 'Cuda striping. Tucker was awestruck.

"Yeah, this was me and Sam's project. We'd work on it before I left. She's a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, but what makes her special is what's on the inside."

Sam was smiling and Tucker just followed. She handed me my car's keys and I popped the hood. Hidden underneath was no Hemi engine, but even better. Some moron totaled his 2010 Dodge Viper ACR and we took the V-10 and the transmission from there and hooked it into the 'Cuda.

"Tuck, she's running the V-10 from a Viper ACR and the transmission as well. But that's not the only modification. You ever see the movie 'Green Hornet'?"

"Yeah."

"Well we rigged ghost fighting gear all through out it. It has ecto-miniguns, ecto net launchers, ecto rockets, and best of all, watch this."

I got in, turned her on, and called Tuck over to see the steering wheel. Under the custom Viper logo on the wheel, well more like disguised as it, was a finger scanner. When activated, and I go ghost, it will shift into my color scheme and take on my powers of intangibility and invisibility.

I told Sam to climb into the backseat and for Tucker to get in the passenger's seat.

"Tuck, remember when I started figuring out that I was a skilled designer?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna see how I figured that out?"

"Sure!"

I hit a button that only works when my ectosignature is detected by the steering wheel, where the button is located on the back of, and two large modified VULCAN machine cannons that could fire ectoplasm, ecto enhanced ice, similar to my ice powers, and if needed and a last resort, a limited supply is fed into it only when I activate it with a secret password.

I started the car and turned it intangible, driving straight through the garage door. Sam and Tucker screamed, but I just held the intangibility and got us on the road. We drove around and then I remembered the best feature I installed. As we were driving, the Box Ghost decided to show up. He got in front of the car and started pelting boxes at us, which came from god knows where. Sam and Tuck started getting annoyed asking me why I wasn't doing anything. I just smiled and hit the light blue button under the radio. Out of the headlights came the ever friendly beam of the Fenton Thermos. The original two beams missed but the Ectosignature Detection System, or EDS and snagged the Box Ghost in a gas like container with a portable portal generator in it for when I hit the button to release said ghosts.

I finally took Tucker home, and Sam climbed up in the front. Before Tucker got out I got out and shook his hand and told him

"This is it, I have nothing left. Amity is yet a memory from here on out. I have a life I can start anew without the GiW following me, without my parents threatening to rip me apart molecule by molecule. I can't forget Amity, but I must move on. See ya Tuck."

I turned and he said "Danny!?"

"Yeah?"

He walked up and gave me a bro hug and said goodbye. I walked back to my car and got in with Sam. She didn't say a word until I brought her to the outskirts of town, where I had originally teleported. I asked her to get out and grab anything that she had, but she didn't question why. I changed into Phantom, complete with my new costume, which she hasn't seen.

Out of my coat pocket I grabbed my shrink ray and my "Hot-Wheels" carry box for one car. I shrunk my car and put it in the case, just in case. Sam was just stunned at the performance, and I simply said,

"How 'bout one more flight around Amity before I leave?"

"Sure."

I picked her up, just like old times, and we started flying with no specific place in mind. We just flew and enjoyed each other's company until the Red Huntress decided to show up. I flew down and told Sam to hide, and she complied. I flew back up to the stunned Red Huntress.

"Listen, Valerie, leave me alone. I'm on my way home anyways. I don't want to hurt you, or anyone."

"How did you know my name, ghost?"

"Vlad Masters, or his ghost form told me of how he hired you to attack me."

"I don't believe you!"

"Take a Fenton Specter Deflector and put it on him and watch it."

I turned invisible, and avoided the Huntress as I flew down to Sam and told her to watch out for the town. I flew fast as possible to Fenton Works, to see if the GAV was still there. It wasn't. I don't know if that's good or bad yet.

I need to get back to my home at the Institute. I looked into myself and dug out the power to get into the outskirts of Bayville. I flew to the Mansion invisible. I saw Kurt pacing in the front, waiting on me. He kept glancing at his watch. I flew up behind him and said "Boo."

Kurt teleported to the chandelier as I turned visible and shifted into Fenton, I just sat and laughed.

"So, where did you go?" he asked in his German accent.

"My home town to get some thing."

"What did you get?"

"I'll show you all, have Kitty and Cole left yet?"

"Yeah, they just left about three minutes ago. I was about to go get my tracker to track you."

"Thanks man. This will pay off greatly, you might just get to use it also."

"Should I be happy or scared?"

"Both."

Kurt and I parted ways and I walked down to the lab to find Hank tinkering on the Fenton thermos I had left there.

"Leave it alone Hank. I know how to make them"

I startled the blue fuzz ball and he started laughing "Sorry Danny. I want to know how they work."

"I will show you if this one breaks."

"Fine."

"So how's the project coming?"

"I think we'll be done next Saturday, April 1st."

"Sweet. 18 days to spare"

"As long as the Brotherhood or Magneto don't act up, then we will be ahead of schedule, buddy."

"Thank you so much, Hank"

"No thank you for teaching me about the physics of interdimensional portals."

"I think we can call it even."

"Agreed, my friend."

I left Hank in the lab and decided to go talk with the Professor. I walked down and knocked on the Professor's door. He telepathically told me to come in.

"Good evening Professor."

"And to you as well, Danny."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, my boy."

"If I said I had a car, could I keep it?"

"I suppose… Why not? You have been responsible and you do make straight A's. Yes you may."

"Thank you sir!"

"May I ask where said vehicle is and how you acquired it. I can tell if you are lying."

"Oh, it's in my pocket. I shrunk it."

"How?"

"I made a shrink ray. No joke."

"How did you acquire said car?"

"Oh, my old friend Sam and I built her together. I paid for the car and she helped me pay for the rest."

"Very well. You may keep it."

"Thank you so much sir!"

I started walking out and the professor said "Don't give me a reason to confiscate the keys!"

"I wont sir!"

I walked out and heard a loud _CRASH_ come from up stairs. I flew up stairs to see what had happened. I saw a broken table and vase, and Scott and Cole. Logan came up behind me and said "Danger Room! NOW!"

I shot ice at Cole's claws to cool them down. Once they were their normal shape, he retracted them and walked down to the Danger Room. Cole, Kurt, Rogue, Jean, and Kitty followed him, and so did I. I want to see this fight.

In the Danger Room, Logan loaded up the "Arena" as we called it. It was basically a steel Coliseum. Cole and Scott were on different sides, still in their normal clothes, minus Cole's leather jacket. Kitty still had that on.

Cole bull rushed Scott, only for Scott to dodge and fire a blast. Cole ducked and the beam from Scott missed. Cole then thought about something and looked up to the dome that was the "Arena". Scott backed off, getting distance. Cole noticed this and ran for the wall. Scott was confused, until Cole started to use his claws as climbing gear, climbing up over Scott.

Scott just started firing at Cole, only for the beams to be missed by mere inches. Cole glanced down at Scott, he was right above him. Cole pushed off of the dome and aimed for Scott. Scott couldn't get out of the way fast enough and Cole crashed into him, sending him to the ground with an audible _THUD_. Cole was kneeling on top of Scott with his two outer claws around Scott's neck and the third poking the bottom of his chin. Logan called the fight off and Cole retracted his claws but didn't get up. He just punched Scott in the face and _then_ got up and walked towards the Spectator Area. He asked Kitty for his jacket, and she unwillingly parted with it.

I followed Kitty, Logan, and I followed him to the front door and he said "When I can come back and kiss my girlfriend without being attacked, I will come back. See ya, Danny."

He walked up to Kitty and kissed her goodbye. "Fuck. You. All." Were the last words he said before he walked out the door.

Once the door slammed shut, Kitty burst into tears. I hugged her and told her that he'd calm down. I lied, but no one else had to know that.

**Monday Morning.**

I had totally forgotten about the car. I turned ghost and walked out to the garage. I opened the door and grabbed the miniature ViperCuda and unshrunk her. I turned human and decided to 'wake' everyone up. Trust me. This car has variable exhaust, and I rigged it to a mode with straight pipes, so it is loud as hell.

I cranked her and set the exhausts to S for straight. I revved the engine, letting 800 horses sing. What? I learned ectoplasm can act as nitro. Cool right? Rogue ran out, ready for school, but had an enraged look on her face, I just laughed "Rise and shine sleepy head."

"Ah hate you." She muttered.

"Why?"

"Just cuz ya woke me up even more! You scared me!"

"Sorry."

"Wanna ride to school or not?" I quickly added.

"Like hell I do. You owe me."

Now Scott, Logan and Kitty came out, all but Logan in their PJs with very angry looks on their faces.

"Gotta go!" I shouted as I floored it. Thank goodness I put the front end of the car facing out.

I shredded my tires as I left, the torque can sometimes get away from me. Rogue screamed as I did so.

"What, never done a burnout before?"

"uhh, not till now!"

"Here I was thinking that southerners loved that stuff…"

"The GUYS do. Ah aint a guy."

"Sorry… Touchy"

She just glared at me and we did something I wanted to show off. Instead of hitting the button for the gate that the professor gave me Saturday, I gunned it and said "Watch this."

As we neared the gate I turned the car intangible and we went through it without a scratch. She stopped screaming and playfully punched my arm. I just ignored her. We soon ended up at school where I parked and locked the car. I wasn't worried that anyone would take it, because even if they broke in, only select DNA's or Ectosignatures can turn it on and that's still only with the key, but I am the only one exempt from the key rule. We slowly walked into class to await the work that was sure to follow.

At lunch an unwanted and familiar face showed up. Cole. I don't want to talk to him right now, but Kitty had other plans. They ran off to god knows where. I should go look for them but they're probably making out. Or not. Kitty and Cole walked in holding hands and she was wearing his jacket, again.

They walked away from me and the rest of the Xavier kids and went with… The Brotherhood! There is no way that Kitty would take this very well… Well apparently I'm wrong. She sat down with them and started talking as if it were nothing. Damn.

After lunch the two went their separate ways. I just used this as a distraction while I was in class for the rest of the day. School couldn't have ended sooner. I walked out to the car lot to see Cole and Kitty kissing by Lances' jeep. I just shuddered and walked to my car where Rogue was waiting with Risti. Once Rogue and I got in the car and on the open road, Scott and Jean pulled up. We were at an old surface road on the backroads to the mansion and it was a two lane highway. We decided to be guys.

I revved my 800 HP motor at S setting for exhaust, and intimidated Scott. He revved his puny lawnmower engine as we waited for the green light. I waited for the timing and missed. Scott pulled ahead. I gunned her and shifted to third. I could easily hit 130 in third. I soon passed the red Cobra with the ViperCuda. I saw the next red light and slowed down to stop. I turned down the exhaust and looked over to see a happy Rogue, which surprised me. Soon Scott showed up.

We pulled off the road to a scenic spot overlooking the city. Rogue and I got out with Scott and Jean. We got lost in the view and I hugged Rogue. Scott snapped out of it and yelled "Danny! No!" Jean, Rogue, and I just laughed. Scott looked confused and then furious.

"What the hell? How are you not dead yet and how come Rogue hasn't turned into a weird version of herself?"

"You obviously don't understand my powers." I sighed. I heard Rogue chuckle.

"I really hate how blatantly I put this, but I am half ghost… Think about it Scott. Half Ghost equals Half DEAD!" I raised my voice and took a break to calm down, when Rogue filled in for me;

"Ah absorb LIFE energy. Ah can't absorb DEAD energy, Scott. We can touch each other, no big deal."

"Thanks Rogue," I replied.

Scott was speechless. "

"Hey Scott! Race ya back to the mansion!" I yelled as Rogue and I made a break for the ViperCuda.

I won, obviously. Rogue and I went inside to my now semi vacant room and did our homework before a quick jam session. I played "Back in Black", "Castle of Glass", "Comatose", and "I'm Just Talkin' Bout Tonight." It was dinner time and I realized that the Portal should be done soon. After dinner I walked down to the lab and then Professor X called "X-Men, we have a robbery at the bank! It is the Brotherhood!"

I met the team in the garage. I walked over to the ViperCuda and everyone gave me a look saying "What the hell do you think you're doing." Logan actually said it.

"Watch."

I got in and turned ghost, the car shifting color with me. The car turned from Neon Green with black detailing to Black with the DP on it in white.

"Rogue, come on!"

She jumped in and I started the car. The garage door wasn't open and everyone screamed, well mainly Kitty. And Kurt. Anyways I drove towards the door and turned intangible, freaking everyone out.

In less than a minute we were at the bank. I saw claw marks. Great. I powered up an ectoblast and floated into the damaged bank. I saw Blob, Avalanche, Toad, and Cole grabbing money. Quicksilver was no where to be seen.

SMACK!

Found him. I looked up and the money was gone, just leaving an angered Brotherhood. I created two clones to fight Avalanche and Blob, I took on Cole. Rogue can handle herself with Quicksilver.

Cole charged me, but he got close enough to punch and missed, he never misses. He whisper growled "Trust me! I'm not going evil. Just tell Kitty and no one else. Keep my cover safe."

I scored a good punch on his face. He flew backwards, but landed on his feet, claws dragging in the ground slowing his movements. This time I dashed at him, freezing his claws, making them painfully brittle. We've sparred and I have used this attack and he must refrain from using his claws until they thaw out. I will play on defense and, ah screw this.

"Sorry, my friend" I said as I froze Cole to the ground.

I saw Rogue getting double teamed by Avalanche and Blob, so I ran out next to her and said "If you get the big boy I will get the rocker!"

I created a clone and sent it invisibly behind Avalanche and told it to wait. I blasted Avalanche with a light ectoblast. He made an unmanly yelp in pain. I soon told the clone to freeze him to the ground. He did. I love my powers. Unfortunately, Blob ran, or tried to, towards Avalanche and ripped him out of the ice

I heard a car pull up and it was Quicksilver. Then Cole, Toad, Blob, and Avalanche, jumped in to the car and Quicksilver gunned it. Just as the taillights faded in the distance, the X-Van pulled up, Rogue ran to my side and she held me close.

"He's gone, aint he?"

"Yeah, Rogue. He's gone."

I told them to go home. I would explain when we got back. Rogue clung to my side, but I told her to get in the car. I know Cole told me that he would be back, but I don't believe him. Not one bit. He was off. He wasn't normal. I know his deceit skills. He is good but I can detect it, I know that he can hide it well, but I think he was playing me. God I hope he isn't.

Rogue and I hopped in the car and took off towards the Mansion. I need to wrap my mind around all of this. Soon, after a wordless drive, we where in the garage, I turned the car off and told Rogue to go inside and tell the rest to meet me at Cerebro at 9:00. I turned around once she was inside. I flew up into the air, I just need to fly. I went up in the clouds that were looming on this nice evening.

I kept going, just chilling, letting my problems get away from me. I did this for what seemed like forever. I realized that it had been a while and I needed to check the time. 8:57. I'm screwed. I flew out of the clouds to see where I was. I was just over the high school. I knew I could make it, but barely. I put my full speed on and got there right at nine.

I looked to see the entire team gathered around. I turned human floated up to above Cerebro where everyone could see and hear me. Kitty was in the front row, along with Rogue, and Jean. The rest filled in. Once everyone was here I started.

"As we all know, Cole has left us. He decided to join the Brotherhood after _SOMEONE_ decided to attack him for something that he didn't do. Now he has left us forever. He attacked me, and I guess he would've singled out on Kitty if the rest of you had shown up earlier. He won't stop until he decides to stop. He won't be the same Cole that we know. I think that the Cole we know, is gone.

He… he was, and still is my closest friend. I know we can help him, but he hast to want us to help him of r us to help him. I think that we need to let him go and do what he will do. If he gets into too much trouble with the Brotherhood, then he needs to suffer with them. No matter how bad the trouble and how deep he gets in, we just have to let him go."

I saw Kitty and Laura visibly tense and I could literally feel their sadness…

**Cole's POV**

Well, tonight was fun. Although I know Danny thinks that I am pretending, I sure as hell am not. This is way too fun. I now have the money for the car I want. It's a Ford, but it's super tuned. It's called the Hennessey VelociRaptor. It's gonna be mine soon. I just need time to flow. Magneto has plans for me to strike on a certain date. He said something about April 19th, in seventeen days I will strike and destroy what Magneto and Danny call a ghost portal.

**14 Days Later**

I went to the dealership where my new 800 horsepower pick up truck was waiting. I am taking it to the paint shop to have it painted a flat black with the Raptor style markings in a flat maroon.

**Danny's POV, April 19****th**

The day has finally come. The portal is finally up and running. I came down and saw Rogue. It was six in the morning on a Saturday, who else but Rogue and maybe Logan would be up? Anyways, I told Rogue that I would be gone. I don't know when I will be back, but I do need to go find Clockwork.

I walked into the Portal. I was close to Skulker's island. I knew my way from here. I was in the all familiar tower all to soon. Instead of seeing just Clockwork, there were many ghosts, enemies and allies alike.

The main ballroom in Clockwork's tower was filled with a banner that read "Happy Third Death Day Danny!", and under it was a large, black and white cake, in the colors of my old uniform, and many other foods. Next to the food table was a large table of gifts. Along with Clockwork was Ember, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, the Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Bullet, Walker, The Fright Knight, Ghost Writer, Johnny, Kitty, Shadow, Dani, and, even more surprising, Plasmius.

Clockwork, luckily gave me a warning and explained that they all agreed to the truce, and understood where I've been. I floated in to receive a chorus of "Oh the Ghost Boy," or "The Whelp has arrived." I was happy that I wasn't being shot at by all my enemies. Dani ran up to hug me. I haven't seen her in so long. Plasmius came up with Frostbite.

Frostbite kept looking at Plasmius as they walked up. Vlad shook my hand, and said;

"Ah, Daniel, I do wish that the new life is going well."

"It's going pretty well… Wait how do you know?"

"Daniel, I know all about you"

"Creepy. But yeah, it's going pretty well, all things considered."

"And do tell, oh Great One, what is going on?"

"My close friend, who has no memory of his past, he has turned up with me, and is untrusted, or at least was until his new girlfriend kissed him and another guy saw him and shot at him, making him quit the X-Men. He since then has robbed a bank and told me that its all fake, which I don't buy at all. Right now he's still dating the girl, and pissing everyone off. He's still my friend, but there is a strange air around him and another girl. He has powers just like one of the teachers. He's just as insane."

"That, is unusual," was Vlad's response.

"Daniel, we should open the presents, for you should return soon."

"Clockwork's right."

We walked down, to the circular area where the presents were teleported.

I started opening them, getting: a jetpack from Skulker, a new laptop from Technus, three free, untainted wishes from Desiree, a free lunch card from the Lunch Lady, a special infi-box from non other than the Box Ghost, nothing from Bullet, a get out of jail free card from Walker, from Johnny, I got the portable portal, from Shadow, well he gave me himself, as it was he and Johnny's way of saying that they were sorry, and Kitty gave me a kiss and lipstick that was the equivalent of a Spector Delfector, The Knight gave me a suit of armor, and from Frostbite, new power, that they created. I would have to go back to the Far Frozen for it, but that won't be too bad, and from Plasmius, which was worth more than, well ok, having Shadow as a hidden back up, was awesome, was that Plasmius gave me an unlimited credit card, which was amazing.

Then, Clockwork came out, with my second best gift, sorry jetpack. Clockwork came out, with a large scythe. It had a scary green, I knew that green…

"Daniel, this blade, will appear and disappear at your will. It's handle is made of Vibranium, which is stronger than your friends' adamantium, and the blade is a Vibranium-Ectoranium alloy, it is indestructible and hurts both ghosts and humans."

"Thanks. All of you."

"Whelp, there is one more thing. All of us, your major opponents have devised a truce, we will not attack you're area, but we will cause mayhem in Amity Park. No promises on basic ectoplasmic life forms"

"Danny, wait!" Dani yelled at me.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot your present!"

I opened it, and it was a cell phone-walkietalkie thing.

"I had Skulker and Technus help me make it so we can get in touch whenever we need to."

"Daniel, it is time for you to go."

"Thank you all of you."

Before I left, I pulled Johnny, and Kitty to the side,

"Hey, thanks for Shadow's offer, but it isn't my style to have a slave of any sorts. He's always welcome to help me, but it would make me feel better if he stayed with y'all. If he wants to help he can come and tell me."

"No problemo, Danny. I warned Shadow that this would happen. He's so stubborn."

After that strange conversation I used the portal maker and appeared in the Lab. I looked at the jetpack. It looked like a backpack for now. It had my DP on it, I hope it don't have it when I'm human. If not I can change it to do just that. I flew upstairs and put all the other stuff in my special locker that is invisible and intangible from anyone but me.

I kept the backpack on me and put the card from Vlad in my wallet. I heard a knock on my door. I powered down and turned into Fenton. I glanced at the backpack, and the DP was gone! Never thought I'd say this, but thank you Skulker! I opened the door to see Rogue standing there.

"Hey."

"Danny…"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"Ah wanna sing with ya again. That was fun last time we did that."

"Uhh, yeah, we can do that."

"Where'd ya get that cool backpack?"

"A friend gave it to me today."

"Oh yeah, where exactly did ya go?"

"I went to visit some old friends for a special day…"

"Wait, is today like ya birthday?"

I'm not gonna lie to her, "Yeah, well not exactly."

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"Well, do you know what exactly I am?"

"You're a ghost, right?"

"Well, half ghost, I told you of how I became a half ghost, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that haveta do with anything?"

"Over time I befriended the Master of Time, Clockwork. He told me that all of my powers will develop within a year after my Third Death Day, or today. The ghosts gave me presents and gifts."

"Cool. Can we play now?"

"Yeah Rogue, what do you wanna sing?"

"How about Numb by Linkin Park?"

"Uhh, that one's hard, but it's possible."

I started playing, unlike most people who play this with a band and a keyboard, I played the opening keyboard part, perfectly I might add!

Once the song was over, I looked up and noticed Kitty watching us. I just laughed and Rogue looked at me like "Whats so funny?".

"Kitty, when did you get in here?"

"When I heard y'all like playing."

"Ok."

I decided to show Rogue the jetpack.

"Hey Rogue, meet me in the Danger Room in about 5 minutes. I want to show you something."

"Kay,"

I turned intangible and floated down to the control room and set it to be just an open field. The room supplied and I floated down there. I waited for Rogue, and she came.

"Why do ya want me down here?"

"Because, I'm gonna show you something"

"Ok?"

I hit the button hidden on the straps of the back pack and the wings deployed and the jetpack silently roared to life. I flew up and floated above her.

"Why do ya have a jetpack? You can already fly!"

"Because, someone gave it to me today."

"Oh."

I landed and hit the button and the wings folded back into the backpack. I took it off and handed it to Rogue.

"Why are ya giving it to me?"

"Because, I can already fly."

Hit the buttons under the tiny pockets on the straps to deploy the wings, just think about height and speed, it uses a neuro connection. She hit the button, and got about as high as I was floating earlier. I floated up with her and said "It's yours now."

She was speechless.

"Hey Rogue?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Wanna go see a movie tonight?"

"S-Sure."

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go flying?"

"Not before I show you something else?"

"Oh?"

I turned to Phantom and summoned my scythe. It had an unearthly green glow. Then instead of a nice, peaceful flight like planned, the Professor called us to go deal with the Brotherhood, who had split up and were wrecking Bayville. We split into two groups:

Scott and Kurt, Kitty and Jean, and Rogue and I. Laura stayed behind with Logan just in case one of us needed help. Rogue quickly got changed and I told her to grab the backpack.

Once near the garage, in front of everyone else, I started to fly, as did Rogue. Ignoring the questions that will have to be answered, we flew off to stop Cole and Quicksilver. As if it were too obvious, the two were robbing yet another bank.

I summoned my scythe and yelled "This ends NOW!"

Rogue caught Quicksilver and stole his power, and knocked him out. Her fight was quick. Mine won't be.

"What do you want, Ghost?"

"I want you to stop. Come back to us."

"Never."

"If not for me, then for Kitty."

He thought for a minute, and then charged. I blocked with the staff of my scythe, his claws stopping, not even scratching it. He looked stunned. I used that to my advantage. I used the back end of the hilt as a sword. Cole flew back, only to land on his feet. I grabbed the scythe in an offensive position and awaited the attack of my old friend, but it never came.

Instead, Rogue flew in, and zapped him of all his energy. She dropped to the ground. I ran to her, "Rogue!"

She didn't respond. I picked her up and deactivated her jetpack. I flew her back to the mansion as fast as possible. I used my communicator to warn Hank that we were coming in and to prep the infirmary. I phased us through to the infirmary where Hank instructed me to lay her down on the bed. He hooked her up to the heart monitor and other medical equipment.

I sat by her side, until the harsh reality dawned upon me. If I was stronger, she wouldn't have had to attack me. She could've been safe. I told Hank to get her back to health. I am heading back to the Zone. I need to see what Frostbite has to teach me.

**6 Days Later**

I woke up screaming. All the violence. I couldn't control it. I looked at the side to see the Professor sitting next to me.

"It is alright, Rogue. I am here to help, if you require it."

"Nah Professor, Ah need to go through this new information. That's what Danny would want me to do. Wait. Where is he?"

"He blames himself for what happened to you. He went into the Portal in the Lab to find a friend who would help him become even more powerful."

"He knows that Ah'm ok?"

"We haven't heard since he left after dropping you off to Mr. McCoy here six days ago."

I got up and the Professor gave me some clean clothes for after I shower. I soon was clothed, and the harsh realization hit me. Danny is gone with no communication. He went because he blames himself for what happened, could he be lying about the powers? Could he, no he wouldn't. I CAN'T think about _that_!

I walked into his room. It was unlocked. I just can't. I forced back a tear. I grabbed his iPod and put it on shuffle. One of my favorite sad songs came on. Valentine's Day, By Linkin Park. I sang it, my fear of him being gone came over me. I stopped singing, and I cried…

I must've fallen asleep on his bed because Kitty came up and said "Come on, we're going to the football game tonight. It's the scrimmage for… spring training."

"Ah aint goin."

"Laura's even going."

"Fine."

I got up, and Kitty said, "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe."

"Rogue, you can trust me. Right?"

"Kitty, ah don't wanna talk bout it."

"Alright, but hurry up and get ready, we're about to go."

"Kay."

I left his room and went to mine. I got ready for the football game. It was still chilly so I grabbed my jacket, and waited near Danny's car for the rest of them. Once Scott came in I asked; "Why are we all goin to the game?"

"I dunno, Rogue. The professor told us to go."

"Ah guess he wants us to have fun or somethin"

We all piled into the X-Van and rode to the football game. We arrived in the middle of the commentator announcing the different teams,

"On the Red Team, the Team Captain is… Number 68 Cole Mogolov!"

I think everyone but Laura, Logan and the Professor made a face at the name. I looked just sat back and thought about Danny.

It was about midway through the half, and I glanced at Logan and Laura, who were right next to each other with Logan being on the right of me. Logan muttered "What is that smell. I noticed that Laura completely tensed up. In a pained voice she said "Get… EVERYONE… OUT… NOW!"

Laura got up and ran out of the stadium, some people stared, but didn't. I looked on the field, Cole stood up and threw his helmet off, the coaches ran to him thinking that he was either injured or insane. He was holding his head, and at that moment Logan's eyes shot open.

"Charles, get the X-Men ready. This not about to be good."

I looked back on the field, Cole let out an audible feral roar, and attacked, with is claws. Logan ran off to find Laura. The rest of us ran to get changed into our uniforms. Once we came back, Cole had decapitated two coaches and a player. Blood was everywhere. Scott hit him with an optic blast and Cole charged.

Jean got Cole in the air just before he slashed at Scott, which would've been a lethal hit. Kitty was with me and we had a plan. I touched her long enough to sap her power but not her energy. We would stay intangible long enough to get close to hit Cole in the face or what ever. It was a crude method but it worked. The Professor then told us "Kitty, Rogue, go help Logan, the same thing has happened to Laura."

Kitty and I disengaged Cole and Scott and Jean took over. We ran around the stadium to see Laura getting some good hits on Logan. I turned Logan intangible just as a final blow was about to be dealt. Kitty used the surprise and lack of thinking and hit Laura in the face. Logan got back in the fight, and we all circled Laura, looking for what sort of weakness we could use against her.

Logan charged her from the back and she dodged his attack by ducking and she hit him in the back of the head, but not with her claws, but just a very strong and well placed punch. Logan collapsed like a rag doll. I grabbed his unconscious form and dragged him out of the battle. I ran back to find Kitty unconscious on the ground with Laura about to decapitate her.

"NOT TODAY!" someone from up above yelled. Laura started floating up. The voice… no it couldn't be. It was! It is Danny!

Danny flew down to how high he had Laura. He used his scythe to hit her with the handle. It was a well placed whack and she collapsed, just like Logan. Danny picked her up and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Kurt so is jealous. A second later, Danny reappeared.

"Rogue, get the rest of the X-Men out of here. I will take care of Cole.

**Danny's POV**

I flew over the stadium to see Cole fighting a tired out Jean and Scott. I flew down and yelled at them "Get back to the mansion or get out of the way!" They ran over to the sidelines. I floated down to above Cole's head, but far enough away that he couldn't hit me. I tried to get into his mind, but it was blank except for one mindset… KILL.

I decided that I just had to knock my friend out. I used my newest power, fire. I sent a torrent of fire at Cole, burning him, but he just jumped out of the way. He then launched himself at me. I turned intangible, and he flew harmlessly through me.

I decided to make this easy, I summoned my scythe, use my power to raise him off the ground, to where he can't move. I used the blunt side of my scythe and knocked him out with a sickening crack. I told Jean to get Scott back to the infirmary and I will meet them there. I grabbed the unconscious Cole and disappeared in a puff of green smoke again.

In the infirmary, Laura was awake and not attacking anymore. I tied Cole down to the bed, incase he attacked. I walked over to Laura's bed and she asked "What happened?"

"We were at the football game and you and Cole went on a rampage."

"Where's Logan?"

I pointed to the bed next to her.

"What all do you remember?"

"I remember sitting with Logan and he said he smelled something… That's all I can…"

Cole shot up, not aggressively, but startled.

"Where am I?"

"You're back in the infirmary at the Mansion." Laura coldly said.

"Thank God you're ok Laura!"

Laura visibly perked up.

"I remember now. Danny, there was something that Hydra used against us called the Trigger Scent. It would send Cole and I into a rampage."

"That explains a lot now," I added.

**Cole's POV**

I looked around and told Danny to go get Kitty, and he did so. Laura looked at me and smiled, "You remember everything now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what I put you through."

"It's ok, you weren't really you."

"Can you forgive me for seeing another girl?"

"Cole, you didn't remember me, so how could you know you were cheating when you asked her out?"

"Good point. I didn't."

"I forgive you."

"I love you, Laura."

"Love ya too, babe."

Then Danny came down with Kitty. I asked Danny to give us a moment.

"Kitty, I have something to tell you."

"Let me guess, you like got you're memory back and remembered that you're engaged to Laura."

"Actually, yeah. That is it."

"I know. I knew since the day that you showed up here with Danny."

"Then why did you go out with me?"

"Mainly to mess with Laura, but the other part was to help her, maybe being with me would help jumpstart your memories."

"Oh."

"I understand that it was never meant to be. Goodbye Cole, I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

Danny walked in as Kitty walked out.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Could you go downtown to school and drive my truck back here to the Mansion?"

"Yeah, where are the keys?"

"Crap, in my locker in the field house. Number 151. You'll see them there. It's a black F-150 Raptor with maroon markings. Can't miss it."

"Ok."

He turned to leave; "And Danny, be careful."

"It has a lot more power than you think."

"Cole, my car has over 800 horses."

"Mine has more."

Danny's face was priceless.

**Well, here it is, Chapter 4. It took me so long because of football and summer camp, so sorry about it being so late. Next the real plot gets to kick in!- JDT Productions Oh, BTW I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED.**


End file.
